Inu Yasha: What's Wrong With Kagome?
by The Pokemon Reader
Summary: Yay! I finally finished chapter 1! Please R+R on this one! Oh, and this is a little weird to me. Dunno what I was thinking. I need to start on chapter 2 now. No time for the summary. R+R PLEASE!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha What's wrong with Kagome? Part 1 By: Sailor Poketor  
  
It was another day, beautiful, but it was still not enough. A girl named Kagome, had traveled back in time, a couple of years into the past. She missed her family very much. She wished that she was never pulled into that well by that ugly old demon. She had something a lot of demons and evil people wanted, the Sacred Jewel. When she had been kidnapped by a bunch of men, they took her to their hideout, that was where their boss was. Kagome didn't think he looked right, then a half boy half demon named, Inuyasha was looking for her. He made that huge guy fall, it was like he was died, but there was something inside of him. That little black vulture was a demon. It had 3 eyes and had probably made it's nest inside of that huge man. Inuyasha tolled Kagome that that vulture ate human flesh. But not only was the demon vulture after the jewel, but so was Inu Yasha, and a lot of evil demons and people were after it too. The demon vulture was fast, but Inuyasha had Kagome on his back, and Kagome was going to have to get the arrow to hit the vulture. She missed a couple of times, then she had saved a little boy from the vulture and from drowning in the river. The demon vulture's foot was still on the kid's back. Kagome took the foot off, tied it to an arrow, and shot it at the vulture again. It was certain, it hit the vulture, but the arrow also made the jewel brake into a lot of pieces. And Inuyasha and Kagome had only 1, so they had looked around everywhere for the rest, and did find them all. They had put it back together, Kagome became a bit better at shooting arrows, and she was still in danger. And there was a more eviler evil coming to get her. And this is where my story begins... It was another day, once again, as beautiful as always. Kagome was sitting on a tree branch in the forest, then after a couple of minutes, Inuyasha comes around a sits on a branch next to her, the necklace still around his neck. "What's up?", he asked. "Nothing much. Just bored.", Kagome replied. "Well, I don't think you'll be bored tomorrow. You have school.", Inuyasha reminded. "Yeah, I know. But...", she began. "But what?", he asked, with a clueless expression. "But, school is boring city these days.", Kagome said, in a very bored and restless voice. Then, she just thought of something she had never asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What do you do while I'm away at school?", Kagome asked with a grin. Inuyasha blushed. He didn't want to tell her that he would just sit up in a tree and think about her, everyday. "Um... I just hang around on trees. Just to think a lot. So, why did you want to know? What do You do when you have free time?", he asked with a smirk. Kagome blushed this time. She didn't want to tell him that she'd always just sit around and think of him every single day. "I... um... just sit around, thinking of how boring the next leason will be.", Kagome replied. They both laughed. Then, it was time to go back into Kagome's house for the night. Kagome was just sleeping peacefully, but a nightmare was coming. ~*In Kagome's Dream*~ 'W-Where am I?', she asked. There was no answer. Then, she saw a really handsome boy, but when he came out of the fog, he was ugly. He had green with black hair, teeth like knives, and he looked rather like half Mammoth, half human. Kagome was scared, she was cornered, she was looking into the ugly mixed up boys eyes, and her eyes went blank. She had a blank expression to match her now blankly black eyes, as if she had just been hypnotised. Then, the mixed up ugly boy transformed into a really handsome looking boy, but his eyes were shadowed. He's hair was blonde, perfect shape, and he was gorgeous. Kagome couldn't help herself, she got a bit to close and... ~*End of Kagome's Dream*~ Inuyasha had been shaking her, because she was tossing and turning, and even screaming a little, but her family couldn't hear her, just Inuyasha. "What were you screaming for? You hurt my ears, you know.", Inuyasha said, a little bit madly. "Sorry, Inuyasha.", she sighed, "What a bad dream that was. Very werid too." "Well, you'll have time to tell me about it after school. Wanna be late?", he said with a smirk. "School?", Kagome asked, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Thanks for reminding me!". And she got ready as fast as she could, she ate her breakfast a bit to fast, and she ran out the door to school. ~*At School*~ "Your late.", said Kagome's teacher. "I'm sorry, I overslept.", Kagome replied in a nervous voice. Her teacher sighed. "Just take your sit, Kagome.", her teacher said. So, Kagome took her sit. "Class, we have a new student joining us. His name is Rick Pepito. Come on in.", the teacher signaled the new student to come in. Just then, a really cute blonde haired guy walked in. Kagome thought the guy looked kinda familiar, but ignored that. All the girls, including Kagome, fell right in love with the new guy. "Ok, you can sit there, in back of Kagome.", the Teacher pointed to an empty seat in back of Kagome. He walked to his sit, and stopped right in front of Kagome. "Hi Kagome.", he said. She blushed, then wondered what Inuyasha would act like if he knew that she liked Rick, but didn't care much about that. She knew he wouldn't care. "Um... hi.", Kagome finally said back. Rick went to sit behind Kagome, and when he did, Kagome didn't feel right. She thought of that dream that she had, and Rick looked exactly like that. But decided to ignore that for now. ~*After School*~ Rick offered to walk Kagome home, but Kagome didn't want him walking her home, so she said, "No thank you." She turned and walked off to her house, after Rick was out of sight, she ran as fast as she could back to her house. At her house, Inuyasha was up in a tree, waiting for Kagome. Kagome walked to the tree that Inuyasha was in, sat under it, and panted. "Boy, what happened to you?", Inuyasha asked. "New guy - so cute - wouldn't leave me alone - had to run home.", Kagome panted. When Inuyasha heard that 'so cute' part, his blood started to boil a bit. Kagome looked up at him, and saw that he looked a bit mad. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked, with a clueless look. Inuyasha came back to reality, and had realized what Kagome had asked. "Oh - uh - what was the question again?", Inuyasha asked. "I asked, is anything wrong? You look a bit troubled.", Kagome said. "Oh, no. I'm not troubled. Everything's just peachy.", Inuyasha said. "Well, ok.", Kagome said. And with that, she walked into the house. Inuyasha was sniffing the air. He could smell danger. He had to take care of Kagome for a while, and he also had to watch her in case. ~*That Night*~ Kagome was having the same dream again, but this time, Inuyasha was in it. She looked around, there was a thicker fog around her, and she could here someone or something calling out to her. 'Kagome, Kagome. Come closer, Kagome.', something said to her. Kagome looked around. Trying to find where that voice was coming from. Then, she saw Inuyasha, fighting with the half mammoth, half human guy. Inu Yasha was pretty close to winning. But, the mixed up boy was calling out to Kagome. 'Kagome, don't look into this guy's eyes!', Inuyasha yelled to Kagome. 'Reincarnation of Kikyo will be mine, and the Sacred Jewel too!', the mixed up guy said. Just then, Kagome's clothes changed. She looked down to look at her clothes, and she saw that she was wearing clothes exactly like Kikyo's. Even her hair was in the same style. 'Kagome, Kagome. Come to me, Kagome.', said the mixed out person. 'Don't listen to this guy, Kagome! He's gonna get you evil!', Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome knew better than to listen to the mixed up guy, and she didn't look up at that guy. She only looked at Inuyasha. 'Look at me, Kagome. Look at me. You know you want to.', the mixed up guy said. Those words were getting to Kagome. She couldn't help herself. She was fighting herself, whether to look at him, or not. And what happened was, that the side that said to look at him won. Kagome took a chance, she looked into the guy's eyes. 'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!', Inuyasha yelled. But, he was to late. Kagome couldn't move this time. The weird guy muttered something, and his shadow was loose. The guy's shadow was moving fast at Kagome. But, Kagome couldn't move, so she couldn't run away. The shadow was right in front of her, and it got to her. It was hurting her, trying to get inside of her, but she was strong. She was trying to fight it. She was fighting it for a couple of minutes, but she started getting tired. Then, the shadow had it's chance. It got into Kagome, right through her private (Me: The place where girls P through. Bwahahahahahaha!). Kagome was blank again. She was also mindless. She couldn't move herself. She was now nothing, but a puppet for the mixed up guy. The mixed up guy grinned evily. 'Kagome, take care of this baka, wiil you?', the mixed up guy said (Me: This was a statement, not a question.). Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She ran to him, with her bow and arrow in her hand. She got ready, and had released the arrow straight at Inuyasha. He dodged it, then.... ~*End of Dream*~ Kagome woke up, screaming! Inuyasha, and the rest of Kagome's family in the house were staring at her. She had been screaming a bit loud, and long too. "Kagome, what's wrong?", asked Kagome's mother. Kagome was panting, and sweating. "Uh..... nothing. Just a really bad nightmare.", Kagome said, with a teriffied look. Inuyasha sniffed the air once more. He could smell, that evil had come to Kagome again. "Just go back to sleep, Kagome. Hopefully, that nightmare of your's won't come back.", Kagome's mother said, sleepily. "Yeah. Hopefully.", Kagome said. So, everyone went back to sleep, and Kagome didn't have that nightmare again that night. ~*Friday*~ Kagome was late to school, again. When she had gotten to school, Rick was waiting for her. "Good morning, Kagome.", Rick said. "Excuse me, can-you-get-off-of-my-chair!", Kagome yelled, uneasily. "Boy, what's with you?", asked Rick. "Just stay away from, will you, Rickie?", Kagome demanded. Then, she turned around, and sat down. ~*After School*~ Kagome didn't say a thing to Rick. Rick asked if he could walk Kagome home, but Kagome held up a sign that said, 'NO THANK YOU!!'. So, Kagome walked home, on her own. Rick felt heartbroken. And, Rick wasn't normal at all. He looked straight at Kagome, and looked into her mind. (Me: Thought I'd make it interesting. Hehehe!). He looked at the love section, and found Inuyasha! Rick's blood started to boil, because he knew Inuyasha, and didn't want him butting in. Rick made a run for it, and he was very fast too. He gave a giant leap, and landed in front of Kagome. "Huh? How'd you get here? I thought you were over there.", Kagome said, a bit scared of the look in Rick's eyes. "Well, let me just say, that I'm not normal.", Rick replied. At Kagome's house, Inuyasha had smelled danger with Kagome again. He ran out of the house, and tried to find Kagome before the evil gets to her. Meanwhile, Rick was staring into Kagome's eyes, and Kagome back, but with teriffied eyes. Kagome backed away, but Rick just walked closer. When finally, Inuyasha had come. He looked at Kagome, then to the Rick. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU???????", Inuyasha demanded. Rick just laughed. "I'm Rick Pepito. But, I'm also....", Rick began. Rick was transforming into the mixed up person from Kagome's dreams. "Kagome, is this the guy you've been screaming about at night?", Inuyasha asked. "Yeah. It's him.", Kagome answered. "Well, I think it's time to put him AWAY!!", Inuyasha yelled, as he ran towards the mixed up Rick. Mixed Rick and Inuyasha were sword fighting, as Kagome watched in terror. She didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt. She had to do something. Just then, she had found a bow and arrow on the ground. She picked them up, and aimed at Mixed Rick. She was about to strike, when Inuyasha had nearly cut Rick's head off. Kagome couldn't do it, Inuyasha looked as if he was going to win anyway. But Rick struck back. Inuyasha nearly lost an eye. "Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled in fear. She wanted to help, but didn't know whether to do it, or not. What if she missed, and the arrow landed in Inuyasha instead. She couldn't do it. She was afraid of losing Inuyasha. She couldn't live without him. But then..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sailor Poketor: Hi! How'd yall like this? This is part 1! And yes! It does mean that the will be a chapter 2! Oh yeah, and sorry about that part with the shadow trying to get into Kagome, I could have done it through her eyes or ears, but I'm using those in my other stories. Oh, and PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R+R!!!! I NEED THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Take Over and The Get Tog...

Inu Yasha What's Wrong with Kagome? By: Sailor Poketor  
  
~*~*~ Me: Hello Hello! I'm back with the 2nd Chapter! Hope ya like this chapter as well as the last one! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Mixed Rick, and anything else that isn't in the tv series. Well, on with the story! *~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The Take Over  
  
She couldn't do it. She was afraid of losing Inuyasha. She can't live without him. But then, she got an idea. "Hey Mixed Rick! I think you need a hair cut. That style is totally out of date.", Kagome yelled that Mixed Rick. "Look who's talking.", Mixed Rick said. Kagome looked down at her clothes once more. They were still the old- fashioned clothes that Kikyo wore. She was a bit embarrassed that she forgot what she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah well, you look worse.", Kagome muttered. "You do know that I heard that, right?", Mixed Rick said.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She saw that Inuyasha was losing, and Rick winning. She couldn't allow Inuyasha to die. Yet, she was still scared of firing her arrow. If it would miss, Inuyasha would die, and Mixed Rick would get Kagome for sure. She couldn't do it. She just stood there, watching Mixed Rick win against Inuyasha.  
  
But just then, Mixed Rick was muttering something, and it seemed that only Kagome could hear. He was going to do the same thing as in her dream. The shadow will come forth, and control her. She didn't want that to happen. But she couldn't do anything else, but wait.  
  
When Mixed Rick was finished with what he was muttering, something came out of the ground. It wasn't exactly like Kagome's dream. It wasn't Rick's shadow, but another shadow. It was rushing toward Kagome like a speeding bullet. Kagome tried to move out of the way, but she was to late. It was right in front of her, and jumped into her right through the same way as in her dream. (Me: I don't want to say it....) Her eyes went blank, she just stood there... Then an evil grin came upon her face. Mixed Rick grined evily as well. Kagome ran to where Rick, and Inuyasha were fighting, she was helping Rick beat Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you doing???", Inuyasha asked, as he tried to keep Kagome, and Rick from hitting him. Kagome didn't answer, she just kept trying to hit him. "Kagome, stop this right now!!!! Your on my side, remember????", Inuyasha tried to remind Kagome. But Kagome just kept on throwing punches, kicks, and arrows at him. Inuyasha dodged every attack they threw at him, but he was getting tired. Then, Mixed Rick gave a really hard hit with his sword, and Inuyasha fell down, also dropping his sword. (PKMN Reader: I don't know how to spell the name of his sword.) "Maybe you should try other women. Kagome now belongs to me, you Half Breed.", Mixed Rick said, as Inuyasha wiped blood from his lip. "I'm no half breed, you mixed breed.", Inuyasha repied. "Nice come back, but you might not be able to see Kagome ever again.", Mixed Rick smirked. Inuyasha growled. "Why not just leave me? I know you don't like me.", a very deep woman's voice said. Inuyasha looked to the direction, he saw Kagome, dressed in a black dress. She was smirking. Inuyasha didn't answer the question, he just looked back to Mixed Rick. Mixed Rick just laughed. He called a sort of flying car, and Kagome and him got in a started to ride away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked after them, Kagome looking at him, smirking.  
  
(The song 'I Will Survive' by Ricky Gleceas is playing)  
  
Inuyasha looked atfer them, riding away, he looked like he was going to cry, so he did. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he cried. He really did care for her, but he couldn't say it right there, when her body was was taken over, and the real Kagome was slowly dieing! Just then, something appeared in front of Inuyasha. It looked like Kagome, but more faint. It was actually her soul. 'Inuyasha.... help me.... this woman is killing me slowly.... it hurts....', Kagome's soul whimpered as it started to cry. "Oh Kagome, don't cry, please. I'll get you back. I promise!", Inuyasha promised. Kagome's Soul smiled, then disappeared. He called Shippo, and the Flea guy. The three of them jumped and ran their way to catch up with Evil Kagome and Mixed Rick. They had stopped at a place that look rather like a dungeon. They ran in, looking every which where for Kagome. They had finally found her, on a big chair, and next to her, Mixed Rick. "We wondered when you'd find us.", Evil Kagome laughed, as she got up from the chair. (A/N: Evil Kagome sounds like Zousite from Sailor Moon... thought you'd want to know....). Mixed Rick was already standing, ready to fight again. Inuyasha took out his sword again, Shippo turned into another Inuyasha with a copy of the sword, and the Flea just ran away to hide. Evil Kagome's clothes changed to Kikyo's again, and she held an arrow and a bow, as for Mixed Rick, he turned to Shippo and got his sword out. Then they started to fight.  
  
Evil Kagome was fighting with Inuyasha, she shot arrows at him, but he kept on dodging them. "Kagome, stop doing this. Your not evil, your really a nice girl with great friends.", Inuyasha taunted. He was trying to get the Evil Kagome to remember what Good Kagome remembers, so Evil gos, and Good comes back. Evil Kagome just kept shooting arrows. "Don't you remember? Your the one who let me back to life, I know I didn't like you at first, but I've gotten to know you. And now....", Inuyasha started. He ran swiftly to the front of Kagome. "Now, I think that you aren't the real Kagome.", Inuyasha finished. The Evil Kagome was shocked, stunned, but the Good Kagome inside was surprised, yet happy. Since the evil was stunned, she could give it a try and brake herself back out again. She thought hard, and pushed hard, then, out went the bad, and the good was back. Kagome fell to her knees, and started to cry. Inuyasha looked at her. "K-Kagome?", he began. "I-Inuyasha... I'm so sorry for what I've done. I couldn't help it, she was controling me.", Kagome cried. Her tears came down like a hard rain. "Oh Kagome, it's ok.", Inuyasha said softly. Kagome was crying on his shoulder. She looked up to look at him, but he had looked down to look at her, and then, their lips inches away from each other. They didn't know what to do from there, but Inuyasha did. 'Well, why not?', he said in his head. He pushed himself closer, and then their lips really did meet. Kagome was surprised, yet happy that Inuyasha and her had gotten closer to each other. But, maybe a bit to close. When Kagome had finally found out that he was 'kissing' her, she blushed, and kissed back.  
  
When Mixed Rick saw them kissing, he knew the Evil had left Kagome's body. He got rid of Shippo's fake sword, and got Shippo to turn back into Shippo the Fox, and got him to faint. He was running up to the new 'Love Bird' couple, he was going to kill Inuyasha. But when he was going to swing his sword, it was reflected back at him. It looked like Inuyasha's and Kagome's love for each other made a shield around them. Kagome had noticed the shield, and broke the kiss. "What's wrong, Kagome?", Inuyasha asked. "Look...", Kagome whispered. The shield became visible, so they could see it. It was in the shape of a heart, and it was surely huge! "What is that?", Kagome asked, in a whispered. "I-I think that's a shield.", Inuyasha suggested. At once, it started to glow, and it turned into two bracelets, one of them was pink, with Kagome's name on it, and the other was red, with Inuyasha's name on it. They floated to the two lovers, and clamped themselfs onto their wrists. They looked at them for a minute, the looked at Mixed Rick, who was laying there unconcious. "Is he dead?", Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison. Mixed Rick started to move a little, and only said these as his last words, "You haven't seen.... the last of me...." And he disappeared.  
  
After that experence, they went back to Kagome's house, and back to the village and dropped Shippo off, and the shocked Flea. Afterwards, they went back to Kagome's time, had dinner, and once again, Sota said that Inuyasha was his hero after hearing what had happened. "Thank you for saving my sister!", Sota exclaimed, for the 3rd time. "No problem, Sota. But please, if you thank me one more time, I might actually put you in a little pit of doom.", Inuyasha joked. "I'LLBEQUIET!!!", Sota said quickly. Everyone laughed, including Kagome and Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha took Kagome outside for a minute, and wanted to tell her something. "What is it, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked. "Well.... um.... Kagome, I-I-I love you.", Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome looked really happy. "I knew you loved me when we kissed today. It was so full of love!", Kagome said. "And, Inuyasha..." "What is it?", Inuyasha asked. "I love you too!", Kagome whispered. Inuyasha blushed, but he was happy! Kagome and Inuyasha got closer again, just like before, and kissed just like before. And they lived happily ever after....  
  
  
  
The End  
  
The End?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! How'd ya like my second chapter???? R+R PLEASE!!!!!! I'm making a Sequel! Bye. 


End file.
